Ghostly Conversation
' Ghostly Conversation' is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Grant Wilson briefs the team on the Mt. Washington Resort in New Hampshire, where he and his wife vacationed 11 years earlier. The old building has been the source of numerous sightings, and now they are the first team invited to investigate. Upon arrival, they meet with head of security Fred Hollis. The 18-year veteran shows Grant, Jason Hawes and Steve Gonsalves through the building and gives them some history. Jason and Grant begin at the Wall of Names, above the dining room. After signing the wall, they hear sounds. Jason goes to the dining room while Grant walks around. It's decided they were human-created. In the South Tower, Steve and Dave Tango discover several stories' worth of open area above the old employees' quarters. They perform electronic-voice-phenomenon (EVP) work and hear unexplained sounds. In room 314, Jason and Grant do EVP work and hear a sound which Jason suspects came from a heating pipe. Kris Williams and Dave also do EVP work, in the ballroom. Kris tries to provoke a response from the spirits said to roam the area but gets no response. Jason and Grant explore the South Tower and they hear a sound, then see a thick piece of glass nearby. In trying to match the glass to nearby windows, either the window is intact or the glass types don't match. They also do more EVP work and hear footsteps. Grant admits to a creepy feeling. They climb upstairs and hear more sounds including footsteps and fabric rubbing together, as if someone was walking nearby but no one is seen. Dave and Steve return to 314, the Princess Room, and try more EVP work but receive no response. During the analysis of the evidence, Dave and Steve manage to isolate various audio clips to confirm the team's personal experiences. When the others assemble for a review, Grant calls one of the EVP clips the best audio evidence ever. Jason and Grant sit with Fred to review their findings. Fred confirms he hears four footsteps from the South Tower but is astonished to clearly hear the same feminine voice in two other clips. The first clip has her saying, "Hello, is someone there?" and the other says, "Of course I'm here, where are you?" Unlike residual hauntings, clearly, there is some connection to someone from another era. Jason notes the inn is built on granite, which is said to aid paranormal activity, and may be a contributing factor. The team heads next to Providence, R.I., and the Ruff Stone Tavern, near where Grant once lived. He, Jason and Steve meet with owner Heather Feeley, who takes them through the building. That night, Jason and Grant start their work in the bar and try to replicate the "musty" smell Heather associate with an apparition. They poke around until just such an odor leers from an opened drawer. The duo then try the kitchen and front doors to see what might cause them to seemingly move of their own volition. They think a vacuum is created when the doors are moved in particular ways. In the kitchen they place a glass of water on the shelf where Heather said a stack of plates moved off and fell. Sure enough, the shelf is not level. In the dining room Steve and Dave pick up very strong electromagnetic field (EMF) readings in a very specific spot. The EMF meter peaks at 2.1. To verify this, Jason and Grant check out the basement and find electrical lines concentrated below the dining room. Grant notes this much EMF energy in one spot can create what's known as a fear cage, and affect people adversely. When the TAPS leaders meet with Heather, the session proves to be more about debunking than confirming paranormal activity. They take her to the basement and discuss the wiring that needs to be covered, which would blunt the EMF. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes